Papo de Garota
by AnaXmaliaXD
Summary: Ino, Hinata, Sakura e Tentenjuntas num quarto fazendo o q de melhor as mulheres fazem: Conversar, em meio a conversa surge um trato do qual todas se arrependem ... não me matem please!
1. Chapter 1

**Papo de mulher:**

_**Tenten:**Vocês viram ontem o maior vexame que a Temari deui na porta do colégio?_

_**Sakura**:Gente que coisa horrível... e a cara do pobre do Shikamaru.. Ino é tudo culpa sua.._

_**Ino:**Mais o que eu posso fazer.. eu vi ele primeiro! Ele é meu!_

_**Tenten:**Mas e o Gaara? Pensei que você estava saindo com ele?_

_**Ino**:Ele é muito antipático não diz uma palavra fica me olhando com seu eu fosse um pedaço de carne...U.U_

_**Sakura:**Ino você estava mais descoberta que passista no carnaval da Bahia se ele não te olhasse assim eu acharia que ele é gay..._

_**Tenten:**Gay deve ser aquele tal de Sasuke, ele não fica com garota nenhuma, toda vez que alguma se aproxima dele parecem até cargas iguais se repelindo..._

_**Sakura:**Até eu reagiria assim, as garotas desse colégio parecem gatas no cio, é só ele aparecer e pronto vão todas pra cima dele... _

_**Tenten:**Sakura você também já foi uma dessas até ele te dar um pé na bunda ..._

_**Sakura:**Hey! Pelo menos eu fui corajosa o suficiente e dei em cima dele e você que não diz nada..._

_**Tenten:**Sou mais reservada.. U.U_

_**Ino:**isso é resposta da Tenten pra tudo, sempre sai pela tangente..._

_**Tenten**:Hinata-chan ta tãããoooo calada diz alguma coisa mulher!_

_**Hinata:**Será que o Naruto-kun vai gostar dessa roupa...?_

___****__**Tenten**_:Só se vier com lamén embutido..

___****____**Sakura**_:Outra que não se declara... Hinata-chan vai á luta o Naruto não é nenhum monstro de dezenove cabeças.

_****____**Ino**_:Talvez não seja um monstro de dezenove cabeças, mas uma incógnita da ciência ...quem sabe...

_**Sakura:**Ino! Não ta ajudando ela precisa dizer logo antes que outra o faça..._

_**Hinata:**Outra...O.o_

_**Tenten:**A fila anda Hinata-chan se você não dizer vai perdê-lo para sempre..._

_**Hinata:**Pra sempre...T-T_

_**Tenten:**Não que seja realmente pra sempre, você não vê o caso da Ino... Ela conseguiu o Shikamaru de volta :D._

_**Sakura:**Mas quase morreu atropelada quando a Temari tentou passar com uma motocicleta roubada em cima dela..._

_**Ino:**Eu fiquei com o Shikamaru e ela foi presa, quem saiu vencendo nessa? Eu é claro._

_**Sakura:**Quero ver o que você vai fazer quando ela for na escola amanhã. Ela não foi realmente presa ... você sabe disso._

_**Ino:**É isso que eu chamo de amigas sempre do nosso lado nos apoiando...¬¬_

_**Sakura:**Apoiar você é sempre difícil...u.u_

_**Tenten:**Agora temos duas encalhadas, uma "Dona flor" e outra que esta indo pro mesmo caminho do TITANIC._

_**Sakura**:Tenten! Vamos fazer um combinado então, um pacto entre amigas, vamos nos declarar, desencalhar e resolver nossos problemas amorosos até o final deste ano, o prazo final será o Natal._

_**Ino:**E por que faríamos um trato destes?_

_**Sakura:**Por que é legal..? Todas nós aqui temos problemas em relação ao amor este trato vai nos ajudar a resolvê-los...e em pleno dia dos namorados.. é mágico!_

_**Tenten:**Eu não sei não...¬¬_

_**Ino:**Acho isso tudo muito clichê...U.U_

_**Hinata:**Eu também..._

_**Sakura:**Arrrrrr.... Quem não conseguir fazer isso até o natal vai se vestir de Papai Noel, dançar uma polka no salão da escola..._

_**Tenten:**Agora eu gostei, pode incluir ter que imitar a risada do Papai Noel ..._

_**Ino:**Montada num caixote ....guiado por cães vira-latas_

_**Sakura:**Certo , certo, todo mundo escrevendo aqui neste papel cor-de-rosa, não vamos registrar em cartório por que não tem necessidade..._

_**Ino:**Posso usar minha rubrica?_

_**Sakura:**Pode Ino-porca..._

_**Mãe de Ino:**Ino! Diga pra suas amigas que o jantar esta pronto podem descer!_

_**Ino:**Tá mãe!_

_**Tenten**:Ino eu não quero comer a comida da sua mãe... é horrível...XP_

_**Ino**:Sem chance Tenten, não é você quem come aquela coisa todo dia..._

_**Sakura:**Isso explica por que você é tão magra..._

_**Ino:**Vamos descer..._

_**Tenten**:Vamos Hina-chan..._

**NO DIA 25 DE DEZEMBRO:**

_**Ino:**Não acredito que nenhuma de nós conseguiu se declarar, resolver seus problemas amorosos e desencalhar...Sakura a culpa é toda sua..._

_**Sakura:**Minha?! Eu não obriguei ninguém a assinar aquela coisa!_

_**Ino:**Aff.. É isso que dá acreditar nas palavras da testuda..._

_**Sakura:**Como eu já disse não obriguei ninguém..._

_**Tenten**:Eu não consegui desencalhar, a Ino levou um fora dos dois e encalhou também, Sakura ta na mesma e a Hinata desmaiou todas as vezes e encalhou de vez..T-T_

_**Ino:**Acho que um desses cachorros fez xixi, por que ta fedendo...._

_**Sakura:**Vamos acabar logo com isso, como é que se dança polka?_

_**Ino:**Não sei vamos inventar..._

_**Tenten:**Hinata não vai desmaiar de novo!_

_**Hinata:**Tá... _

_**Tenten:**ok ..._

_**Todas juntas**__: Um, Dois,Três, HOU!HOU!HOU!FELIZ NATAL!_

**essa foi curtinha...**

**Agora eu não sei se faço um ultra FLASHBACK contando o que rolou ou deixo assim mesmo...**

**vão ver néU.U**

**beijos GEntéh!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Hinata

** resolvi fazer um ultra-mega flashback *amo flashback***

**Este capitulo se chama Hinata é uma intrdução dos acointecimentos- _ela não vai contar a história_- Haverá mais 3 capitulos com a mesma estrutura deste com cada uma das garotas, aí então que vai ter a história em si, só que com outro nome que eu ainda tenho que pensar - _alguma coisa com garotas e problemas podia a ter ser Troublesome lovers ou algo do tipo, títulos em inglês chamam mais atenção._**

**Mas é isso meus amores espero que gostem por que senão...**

**vocês não gostaram mesmo e eu não posso fazer nada ... u.u**

**Tiau beijos no corção de vocês!!:D**

* * *

"_Esse despertador é muito barulhento, meu pai sempre reclama dele mas nunca compra um novo, é melhor me arrumar não quero chegar atrasada na escola."_

" _Meu pai sempre nos leva de carro pra escola, eu e minha irmão mais nova Hanabi, levava Neji também agora que ele se mudou não é mais preciso.... Queria eu ter essa firmeza e convicção do Neji e das minhas amiga também, isso me lembra que a Sakura nos fez assinar um contrato no dia dos namorados, acabo cedendo muito fácil quando estou sob pressão, Ino e Tenten assinaram eu também assinei ... deveria ter dito não, só de pensar no Naruto-kun fico vermelha! O que eu faço?! Devo pedir conselhos a Ino? Não ela não consegue nem ao menos se decidir entre dois caras.. Tenten? Ela esta como eu mal consegue chegar perto do Neji; a Sakura seria a opção correta ela conhece o Naruto melhor que eu, vou perguntar pra ela..."_

**Hinata: **Pode me deixar aqui...-** saindo logo após do carro.**

"_Não gosto que as pessoas me vejam saindo do carro do meu pai.... elas podem pensar coisas erradas sobre mim ... tais como filhinha do papai, a riquinha, não quero que se aproximem por interesse, as minhas amigas nem podem sonhar isso, gosto assim ... "_

"_Pensando nisso a minha primeira amiga foi a Sakura, antes eu a achava muito fútil o que não era mentira, mas ela sempre me tratou bem ... ao meu ver ela mudou bastante, cortou os cabelos e adotou uma postura mais séria não a de menina mimada de antes, passei a gostar mais dela ... gosto também da Tenten ela é muito espontânea e não se deixa abalar por nada... se eu pudesse ser assim talvez conseguisse falar com Ele"._

**Tenten: **Hey! Hinata!-**caminhando ao lado de Hinata.**

**Hinata**: Oi Tenten**- dando um sorriso sem graça.**

" _Falando nela...ela esta bonita com essas tranças... "_

**Tenten: **Que cara é essa?-** olhando nos olhos da garota.**

**Hinata: **Não é nada...-** olhando pra outra direção.**

" _Gostaria de aprender a mentir ... sou muito transparente ou minhas amigas me conhecem muito bem, pois sempre sabem o que eu estou pensando.."_

**Tenten:**Aquela não é a Sakura?-** apontando pra a garota de cabelos rosas sentada num banco.**

**Hinata**: Sim, ela chegou cedo...-**voltando ao mundo real.**

**Tenten: **Oi Sakura!-**dando um tapa bem leve nas costas de Sakura.**

"_Tenho certeza que se fosse outra pessoa que fizesse isso estaria voando pelos ares agora, Sakura tem uma força descomunal principalmente nos braços"_

**Sakura: **Tenten, Hinata? Chegaram cedo hoje.-**virando-se para as duas garotas.**

**Tenten: **Pois é! Queria pegar um ônibus menos lotado hoje.-** sentando se ao lado de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Hinata nem precisa me dizer sempre chega cedo... tenho que ligar pra Ino**- pegando o celular em sua pasta.**

"_Ino? Ela não chegou ainda? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ela no final de semana? Teria haver com a confusão que Temari causou?"_

**Tenten: **A Temari vai matá-la.**- passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço .**

**Sakura: **Fala que nem gente Ino!-**fechando a mão em punho.**

" _Ino esta provocando a Sakura de novo... elas são amigas desde o primário me lembro que sempre brigavam coisa que nunca mudou..."_

**Sakura:**Você não se esqueceu né?!-**assustando Tenten e Hinata.**

" _Que susto! Os gritos da Sakura são aterradores, quem a vê falando assim nem imagina como ela é sempre calma na sala de aula ..."_

_**Sakura:**_Só você mesmo... da Temari querida! Ela vai te matar! Tô te esperando na porta da escola, a Tenten ta aqui comigo e a Hinata.

**Tenten:** Que anta ...-**falando de Ino.**

**Hinata: **Temari-san esta tão furiosa assim com a Ino?

**Tenten:** Parece que sim, até eu ficaria se alguém me colocasse um par de chifres-** rindo junto com Hinata.**

" _Tenten é hilária se Ino estivesse aqui iria querer quebrar seu pescoço, ela não admite que alguém diga que é uma ladra de namorados, devoradora de homens ..."_

"_Vai ser a primeira vez que não estou na sala de aula antes de todos, aproveito o tempo que tenho sempre pra fazer algum trabalho que possivelmente tenha esquecido, hoje não vai dar tudo por causa da Ino, Por que ela não chega logo? O portão vai se fechar!"_

**Sakura: **Ino-porca!-**acenando para uma garota loira .**

"_Finalmente!Não vou tomar minha primeira advertência! Eu sou uma nerd mesmo..."_

**Tenten: **Vamos entrar logo o sinal já bateu**!- fazendo com que Ino se apreçasse.**


	3. Chapter 3 Tenten

"_Ainda não acredito que aceitei tal acordo, devia ter alchool naquele chá com bolinhos, estúpida festa de pijamas somente eu e as transloucadas das minhas amigas pra fazer uma coisa de garotas de dez anos de idade, Sakura e suas idéias de jerico e a Hinata vai atrás dessas duas tem uma ligação nem a Ino é assim com a Sakura, deixa pra lá tenho que desencalhar,levo muito a sério minhas apostas e não quero aparecer vestida de papai Noel, dançando POLKA e cantando músicas natalinas, só de pensar dá um frio na barriga"._

"_Hoje é segunda ta quase terminando as aulas chega logo junho!"_

" _Resolvi inovar em vez dos meus usuais e ultrapassados coques estou de tranças , nunca pensei que me cairiam tão bem espero que assim ele me note, desiste querida impossível homens são todos iguais só me notaria se colocasse uma melancia na cabeça, agora estou com minha cabeça entre as pernas essas meias três quarto negras, odeio essas saias são muito incomodas não posso correr ou pular , ainda bem que sempre uso shorts por baixo."_

" _Vou sempre de ônibus pra escola, lotado minha roupa fica amarrotada, mas hoje fui mais esperta acordei bem cedo pra pegar o ônibus das 7:30 , nem tão vazio mas conseguir me sentar, vitória!Pensei alto demais as pessoas estão me observando, que vergonha!"_

"_Que demora quero chegar logo na escola e ver se ele notou a surpresa que deixei em seu armário, em meio a milhões de outras, só ele sendo daltônico pra não notar,a caixa em que coloquei os chocolates do dia dos namorados é amarelo-limão! Se alguém me encarar de novo eu juro que... é ele! O que ele está fazendo aqui?! Ele tem dinheiro o suficiente pra pegar um taxi, ou ir de carro... Não! Ou melhor, sim!Ele sentou do meu lado Tenten diga alguma coisa..."_

**Tenten: ...**

**Neji: ...- sem encará-la.**

"_Diga alguma coisa minha filha! Fala! Esta pior que Hinata, abre essa boca e diga alguma coisa pra ele!Realmente não sei o que dizer! Agora eu estou olhando pra o vidro da janela do ônibus, melhor estou com a cabeça escorada no vidro, que fracasso essa não é a Tenten que conheço, ai... esse vidro dói!"_

**Tenten: **Ai....-** após uma pequena batida no vidro causada pelo balanço irregular do ônibus.**

**Neji: **Você está bem?-** pergunta para garota ao seu lado que parecia um pouco estranha.**

"_Ele falou comigo?! Certo diga alguma coisa do tipo: Eu estou bem não se preocupe, com aquele sorrisinho que a Ino te ensinou."_

**Tenten: **E eeeeeeee... eu.. tenho que ir é o meu ponto**....- se levantado com movimentos robóticos.**

" Mas o quê?! Eu sou um desastre ambulante, to mais dura que cimento, quero chorar ."

**Neji: **É o meu ponto também...-** se levantando atrás de Tenten.**

" Jesus! O cheiro dele é tão bom! Chance! Finjo que o balanço do ônibus me fez perder o equilíbrio e então... espera aí ele ta saindo na minha frente, com é rápido, se eu correr um pouco eu o alcanço."

**Tenten**: Esp.....-** parando no passeio próximo a escola.**

" Não consigo terminar a frase, minhas pernas não se movem. Outra chance perdida."

**Tenten: **Não!-** olhando pra o céu. **

" Se ele pegou ônibus uma vez naquele horário ainda á possibilidade de que venha acontecer de novo, posso tentar alguma coisa na escola também, persista Tenten!"

**Tenten: **É isso aí!-** levantando os braços em direção ao céu.**

" _Tá todo mundo me olhando de novo que vergonha! "_

"_Enfim cheguei ao portão da escola, ta tão vazio, parece a cabeça do Lee.... É a Hinata ...primeira vez que eu a vejo fora da sala de aula, geralmente quando chego o portão do colégio está quase se fechando..."_

**Tenten: **Hey! Hinata!-** pondo-se ao lado da garota de cabelos negros.**

**Hinata**: Oi Tenten**- dando um sorriso sem graça.**

**Tenten: **Que cara é essa?-** olhando nos olhos da garota.**

**Hinata: **Não é nada...-** fugindo dos olhos castanhos que a observavam.**

"_Lógico que tem algo te perturbando e o nome é Naruto... Hinata você mente muito mal... hã?... Hoje todo mundo resolveu acordar cedo? A Sakura ta bem ali, mas que cara é essa parece que vai matar alguém!"_

**Tenten:**Aquela não é a Sakura?-** falando para Hinata que estava distraída.**

**Hinata**: Sim, ela chegou cedo...-** voltando a si.**

**Tenten: **Oi Sakura!-** dando um leve tapa em Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Tenten, Hinata? Chegaram cedo hoje.-**virando-se par falar com as duas pessoas atrás de si.**

**Tenten: **Pois é! Queria pegar um ônibus menos lotado hoje.-** sentando se ao lado de Sakura.**

" _Não posso contar meu fracasso... ela ia me encher o saco com uma papo todo meloso.. eca!"_

**Sakura: **Hinata nem precisa me dizer sempre chega cedo... tenho que ligar pra Ino**- pegando o celular em sua pasta.**

" _Ino? Ela ainda não chegou? Será por causa da Temari?"_

**Tenten: **A Temari vai matá-la.**- passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço como sinal de que será decapitada.**

"_Até eu se fosse a Temari tentaria matar a Ino... ela é muito egoísta tem dois e não revela o segredo!"_

**Sakura: **Fala que nem gente Ino!-**tentando se acalmar, fechando a mão em punho.**

"_Ino adora provocar a Sakura e ela sempre cai nas brincadeiras dela... será que o Neji já entrou no colégio?... eu também quero entrar ... Ino chega logo sua tartaruga!"_

**Sakura:**Você não se esqueceu né?!-**assustando Tenten e Hinata.**

" _Quer me matar de susto Sakura?!"_

_**Sakura:**_Só você mesmo... da Temari querida! Ela vai te matar! Tô te esperando na porta da escola, a Tenten ta aqui comigo e a Hinata.

**Tenten:** Que anta ...-**referindo-se a Ino.**

**Hinata: **Temari-san esta tão furiosa assim com a Ino?-**se dirigindo a Tenten.**

**Tenten:** Parece que sim, até eu ficaria se alguém me colocasse um par de chifres-** rindo junto com Hinata.**

"_Essa Ino que não chega o portão vai se fechar! Já se passaram mais de dez minuto que a Sakura ligou!"_

**Sakura: **Ino-porca!-**acenando para a Ino .**

" _Até que enfim!"_

**Tenten: **Vamos entrar logo o sinal já bateu!-**falando para Ino que vinha.**

**capitulo da Tenten pelo menos pra mim foi o mais elaborado, a peronalidade dela fundi junto com o de uma personagem que se chama 'Kushieda' de Tora-dora ele muito louquinha, minha idéia é dar mais espaço pra Tenten já que no anime e no manga ela não aparece tanto mas eu gosto dela.**

**é isso pessoinhas que leram isso daqui de baixo ...**

**abraços no seu baço!(que rima horrorosa XD, mas acho que vi isso em algum lugar, mas deixa pra lá, foi mal pessoa que copiei!)**

**Tchau genteh!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Sakura

"_Acordei de novo antes do despertador?! Realmente sou incrível, agora não vou conseguir pegar no sono de novo vou ver tevê até dar a hora de me arrumar, o relógio do aparelho de tevê esta marcando marcando 5:45 da manhã, vou desligar o despertador do celular, estúpido sistema americano, vou ter que esperar mais 1 hora.."_

"_6:30 quer saber de uma coisa, vou me arrumar to afim de chegar mais cedo no colégio hoje."_

" _Mais essa saia é muita chata de se vestir, uma coisa em comum que tenho com a Tenten as odeio e uso shorts por baixo, Ino não tem vergonha e não usa shorts a maioria das garotas não os usa e ainda diminuem o tamanho da saia, eu também diminui o tamanho da minha mas nem tanto, acho que ainda tenho vergonha na cara e não me rendi aos meus hormônios, ou estou pagando de moralista sem saber..."_

" _Sete horas, adoro meus cabelos curtos por isso, consigo cuidar melhor além de dar aquele ar de seriedade, vou ter que cortá-los estão um pouco abaixo dos ombros, amanhã peço pra minha mãe fazer isso, mão-de-vaca não me deixa ir no salão."_

"_Me veio a idéia de ir no metrô, ninguém do meu lado mascando chiclete, fones no ouvido com aquela música chata vazando deles, decidido vou de metrô todos os dias neste horário, agora me lembro de algo que ocorreu na sexta-feira, aquele trato estúpido que fiz as garotas assinarem, acho que passei dos limites desta vez."_

" _Pensando neste trato, olhando a lista de garotos solteiros e possíveis candidatos, temos Hyuuga Neji? Esquece a Tenten já se apropriou dele,Uchiha Sasuke ? Não, ainda esta doendo o lugar que ele chutou, difícil de acreditar como eu era tão fútil, graças a Deus mudei, outro... Kiba? Não, ele parece gostar da Hinata, Shino? Irk!Não! Ele é muito estranho e coleciona insetos!Lee? Mas nem morta! Ele é tão chiclete...Gaara? Muito violento, e Ino é ciumenta até com os ex ;Sai? De onde tirei este nome?... Claro! O garoto que se parece com o Uchiha, eles estudam na mesma classe, será isso um sinal? É ele o alvo Sai o cara da sala do Uchiha com gosto por arte abstrata!"_

-ESTAÇÃO DAS FOLHAS VERDES...-**voz do auto falante.**

" _É aqui que desço ... acho que a Ino devia usar mais o metrô ... essa estação fica tão perto da escola é só subir essa escadaria, atravessar essa rua e pronto cheguei! Que novidade, não tem ninguém aqui, aproveitando este momento de paz vou terminar de ler aquele livro, onde parei... aqui página 105 ... que preguiça, melhor deixar pra ler depois ... são 7:30 agora, sem nada pra fazer na porta do colégio, nunca percebi esses bancos no lado de fora do colégio"._

" _8:00 tem mais gente chegando, todos de carro... aquele não é o Uchiha?! A pé?! Que surpresa, ele deve morar perto do colégio, todos os pontos de ônibus ficam perto do colégio, da pra ver a olho nu ele é um gato! Maldito! Aí que ódio! Se eu tivesse mais coragem arremessaria esta pedra na cabeça dele!"_

" _8:10 Vou ligar pra Ino. Isso vai me distrair... Será que vai vir a aula depois do que a Temari fez? "_

-_Oi Sakura!_-**pessoa dando um leve tapa nas costas de Sakura que se vira.**

**Sakura: **Tenten, Hinata? Chegaram cedo hoje.-**falando pra as duas pessoas que estão atrás de si.**

"_Tenten esta de tranças? Ficaram bem nela.."_

**Tenten: **Pois é! Queria pegar um onibus menos lotado hoje.-** sentando se ao lado de Sakura.**

**Sakura: **Hinata nem precisa me dizer sempre chega cedo... tenho que ligar pra Ino**- pegando o celular em sua pasta.**

**Tenten: **A Temari vai matá-la.**- passando o dedo indicador pelo pescoço como sinal de que será decapitada.**

"_Tenten quase me matou de susto... vamos ver qual é o número da Porca? Melhor olhar na agenda... Yamanaka linda?!... discagem rápida 2?!... nunca mais empresto meu celular pra essa abusada..."_

_- Oiiiiiiiiiiii... testudinha!_

" _Odeio quando ela fala comigo assim!"_

**Sakura: **Fala que nem gente Ino!-**aperta a mão em forma de soco.**

_-O que você quer Sakura?_

**Sakura:**Só liguei pra saber se você vai na aula hoje...-**mudando de expressão .**

**-**_Que espécie de pergunta é essa? É claro que vou._

"_Será que ela se esqueceu? "_

**Sakura:**Você não se esqueceu né?!-**em tom imperativo.**

_**-**__Me esqueci do que testuda__**?**_

"_Eu não acredito que ela esqueceu! Como eu posso ser amiga dessa anta?!"_

_**Sakura:**_** -**Só você mesmo... da Temari querida! Ela vai te matar! Tô te esperando na porta da escola, a Tenten ta aqui comigo e a Hinata.

-_Tá... Tô quase chegando... tchauzinho testuda!_

"_Não acredito que ela desligou na minha cara!"_

" _Já são quase 8:30 e ela ainda não chegou, vou matar a Ino!Pensando no diabo ele ali com cara de pastel"_

**Sakura: **Ino-porca!-**acenando para a garota de cabelos loiros metros a sua frente.**

**Tenten:** Vamos entrar logo o sinal já bateu!

**O sistema escolar é realmente o Americano que é usado no Japão, pelo menos foi isso que deu na minha pesquisa no Google, como eu não sei quase nada da cultura japonesa ( pelo menos eu admito, que derrota), vou ultilizar-me de recursos da série original e um pouco dos frutos da minha pesquisa, o resto é segredo só lendo...**

**Beijocas genteh! Bye-bye...**

* * *


	5. final Ino

" _Vou chegar atrasada na escola, culpa desse motorista lerdo, deveria optar por um meio de transporte mais rápido, quero resolver as coisas com o Shikamaru e o Gaara o mais rápido possível, não é só pelo trato que fiz na sexta com a Hinata , Sakura e a Tenten nem sei por que aceitei fazer aquilo deve ter sido o que eles chamam de __**o calor do momento**__ ,mas dois rolos ao mesmo tempo cansa, se eu pudesse juntaria o melhor dos dois a inteligência e o zelo do Shikamaru, com o charme e a atitude sempre protetora do Gaara... só em sonho pra isso acontecer..."_

" _Que barulho é esse? Ah! Meu celular, por Deus que não seja o Gaara, ainda bem é a Testuda"_

**Ino:** Oiiiiiiiiiiii... testudinha!-**atendendo a chamada do celular cor de rosa.**

" _Ela odeia quando falo assim."_

_-Fala que nem gente Ino!_

" _Eu sabia! Ela odeia!"_

**Ino:**O que você quer Sakura?-** contendo o riso.**

**-**_Só liguei pra saber se você vai na aula hoje..._

**Ino**: Que espécie de pergunta é essa? É claro que vou.-**franzindo o cenho.**

"_Ainda mais hoje que tem aula de natação com o gostosão do professor de Educação Física! Esse é o hemem do sonho de toda adolescente.. e ele sabe disso"_

_-Você não se esqueceu né?!_

**Ino: **Me esqueci do que testuda**?-brincando com o pingente em forma de urso do celular.**

**-**_ Só você mesmo... da Temari querida! Ela vai te matar! Tô te esperando na porta da escola, a Tenten ta aqui comigo e a Hinata._

**Ino**:Tá... Tô quase chegando... tchauzinho testuda!-** desligando o celular na cara de Sakura.**

"_Agora eu fiquei com medo, aquela garota é louca! Como o Shikamaru conseguiu ficar com ela tanto tempo? Acho que foi sorte minha ela ter mudado de colégio,mas enquanto estiver dentro do colégio estou segura. Gaara é tão inútil as vezes, Temari é irmã dele!E ele morre de medo dela! "_

" _Cheguei, nem sinal dela, provavelmente deve estar em seu colégio, apesar de tudo é boa estudante, o que me preocupa é a saída. Agora eu entendo aquele frase famosa: TE PEGO NA SAÍDA!, preferia ficar sem conhecer seu significado"._

_-_Ino-porca! –**acenando para Ino.**

**Ino: **Testuda!-**retribuindo o aceno indo em direção ao trio de garotas.**

" _Eu tenho boas amigas, elas me esperam na porta do colégio pra ver se estou bem."_

**Tenten: **Vamos entrar logo o sinal já bateu!-**falando para Ino que vinha.**

" _Quem é aquela? É a Tenten! Aquelas tranças são bem melhores que as bolotas que ela usava.."_

**

* * *

É aqui que acaba a introdução narrada por cada uma delas depois é claro desse trato estupido e muito clichê, mas usei este tema pra abrager algo muito maior aue tenho em mente, quanto a outra fic que estou fazendo...**

**Não se preocupem tenho imaginação suficiente pra ambas.. u.u**

**Beijo e abraços genteh! Até a continução ...**

* * *


End file.
